walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucille (Weapon)
Lucille is a wooden baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire first encountered in the episode "Last Day on Earth" of Season 6 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is used by Negan to kill both humans and walkers alike. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Lucille before the outbreak began. It is assumed that it was initially a basic wooden baseball bat that was kept by Negan himself or an unknown person. Post-Apocalypse Most likely after the outbreak, the baseball bat was wrapped in barbed wire either by Negan himself or somebody else. Negan used Lucille to kill zombies and numerous people. Season 6 "Last Day on Earth" Lucille is seen being wielded by Negan. It is seen being pointed at people. Negan decides to bash someone's head in. He goes around pointing it at Rick's group. He gets to an unseen survivor and Lucille is bashed into someone's head multiple times. Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" It is revealed that the person chosen by Negan was Abraham Ford, whom he proceeds to hit in the head. After the first blow, Abraham reincorportes and mumbles "Suck my nuts" before Negan strikes him down to the ground and brutally beats him to death, completely destroying his entire head. Afterwards, he flings Lucille, which causes Abraham's blood to splatter on Rick's face. He then tells the group, "Look at my dirty girl!" As Negan taunts Rosita with the bloodied bat, an enraged Daryl gets up and punches Negan. After Daryl is restrained and put back in line, Negan says that he won't let this pass, and then hits Glenn in the head. After watching Glenn suffer for a few moments and say his last words, Negan smashes his head in as he did with Abraham. Glenn's scalp and brain hang off of Lucille as Negan states that she is a vampire bat. When he's talking to Rick, he asks if he had killed his right hand man. Rick then stares at him. Due to the way he looks at Negan, Rick is dragged to the RV. Negan drives to the same spot where the Saviors hung a man. Negan throws Rick's hatchet out the window and forces him to retrieve it and points Lucille at him. Rick does so successfully. They drive back to the forest and Negan tells Rick to chop Carl's arm off or he'll take Lucille and bash his skull in and the Saviors will shoot Rick's group. Before he does so, Negan stops him and reminds Rick that he belongs to him and provides for him. Killed Victims The following is a list of victims killed with Lucille: *Abraham Ford *Glenn Rhee *Numerous counts of zombies and at least 20 unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 6 * "Last Day on Earth" Season 7 * "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" Trivia *Lucille is the only weapon in the Televion universe to be named. *Lucille's existence has been hinted at since "No Way Out". **In "No Way Out", Bud says, "Right off the bat". **In "Knots Untie", Jesus says that the Saviors said that they needed to learn "right off the bat". **In "East", Carl looks at a gun with a drawing of Lucille carved into it. Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:TV Series Category:Season 6